Insano
by Mariposas Rotas
Summary: Su relación es insana, corrosiva, peligrosa, los consume día a día, ellos lo saben sin embargo ninguno de los dos quiere separarse, todo siempre se reduce en un circulo vicioso, un circulo vicioso del que ninguno de los dos quiere salir.


**Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y mi aburrimiento en clase de geometría analítica (ya está confirmado el profe en lugar de motivarme a tratar de resolver un jodido ejercicio me motiva a escribir xD sólo que él no lo sabe). Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia.**

**Aclaraciones:**_**La historia está basada en el universo alternativo. He hecho lo posible por no caer demasiado en el Ooc.**__**Aunque claro, con algunos personajes he decidido modificar sus personalidades para que encajen con la historia.**_

_**Total de palabras: 471 palabras incluyendo el titulo.**_

**Disclaimer:**_**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Quién por cierto, por culpa de él, llevo un tiempo delirando._

_**Porque si fueran míos no sería lo que es ahora todo estaría igual de retorcido que mi mente.**_

_**Les agradecería muchisisisismo, que dejaran reviews, en serio, ¡es la principal motivación para seguir escribiendo!**_

_****__**lukenoa31 Espero lo disfrutes y te guste.**_

* * *

**Insano**

**Resumen: **_Su relación es insana, corrosiva, peligrosa, los consume día a día, ellos lo saben sin embargo ninguno de los dos quiere separarse, todo siempre se reduce en un circulo vicioso, un circulo vicioso del que ninguno de los dos quiere salir._

**Personaje: **_Sasuke Uchiha -__Sakura Haruno._

**Género:** _Drama, Angustia, Tragedia. _

**Escrito por:**_Mariposas Rotas._

* * *

_"Es como gritar y que nadie pueda oírte.__  
__Siempre te sientes culpable__  
__de que alguien pudiera ser tan importante,__  
__que sin ello, sientes que no eres nada.__  
__Nadie entenderá nunca cuánto duele.__  
__Te sientes sin esperanzas, como si nada pudiera salvarte.__  
__Entonces cuando se acaba, desaparece,__  
__casi desearías que todo ese mal asunto volviera,__  
__para poder tener lo bueno__"._

_Rihanna._

* * *

_**Insano**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Su relación es insana, corrosiva, peligrosa, los consume día a día, ellos lo saben sin embargo ninguno de los dos quiere separarse, todo siempre se reduce en un circulo vicioso, un circulo vicioso del que ninguno de los dos quiere salir.

Ella grita, insulta, lanza acusaciones, tira golpes por igual.

Él con voz aparentemente tranquila lanza una severa advertencia, sus orbes destilan una furia silenciosa.

Ninguno de los dos pueden vivir sin quejarse del otro, sin dudar, actúan como sino se soportarán, entonces _¿Por qué siguen juntos?_

Ninguno tiene la respuesta, costumbre tal vez o será acaso que el puro amor que se tenían, que se juraban se transformo en un amor _insano_.

_No lo saben._

Sakura ya no confía en él. Él traiciono su confianza. Sasuke engaño a Sakura muchas veces. Ella todas se las perdono. _Por amor_.

Sasuke no confía en ella, él jura que ella lo engaño y tal vez ella si lo hizo, tal vez si lo engaño. A él no le importo que ella usara a otro para vengarse de él, sabe que fue su desquite por la vez que la engaño. Sasuke afirma que aunque ella hubiera estado con otro volvió a él porque lo ama.

Gritos, insultos y uno que otro golpe. Siempre la misma rutina. Este es el día a día que viven _porque se aman_.

Ninguno de los dos puede vivir sin el otro, ellos lo saben, han intentado alejarse, _ser libres_, pero ninguno puede vivir sin la presencia del otro. Prefieren vivir juntos así sea con una pelea cada segundo.

Este es el infierno. Un infierno que ellos eligieron, que ellos construyeron.

Todo empezó como un juego, un juego inocente. Ella estaba rota, él también ¿Por qué no juntar sus piezas y hacerse uno solo? Pronto todo se volvió como hoy en día es.

Ella lo había perdido todo sólo le quedaba él.

Él no concibe una vida donde ella no este presente.

Los dos se aman _¿Por qué se hacen tanto daño?_ Porque es un amor enfermizo, insano. Porque es la única forma que conocen de amar.

Ella grita, se muerde el labio hasta sangrar, llora de impotencia -toda la situación se le va de las manos- se da tirones de cabello _¿Por qué no comprende que le hace daño?_

Él con voz aparentemente tranquila trata de explicar las cosas -trata de explicar que la razón de los celos de ella no existe- aprieta los puños con frustración _¿Por qué no entiende que la ama?_

"_El amor termina donde la desconfianza empieza"_

Su relación es insana, corrosiva, peligrosa, los consume día a día, ellos lo saben sin embargo ninguno de los dos quiere separarse, todo siempre se reduce en un circulo vicioso, un circulo vicioso del que ninguno de los dos quiere salir.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Este drabble fue hecho durante mi clase de geometría analítica, estaba más aburrida que una ostra otra vez, como que ya es costumbre escribir durante está clase xD pues he aquí el resultado de otro día de aburrimiento. Me he dado cuenta que el profesor me motiva a escribir en lugar de motivarme a que yo realice algunos de los endemoniados ejercicios que pone. Espero y les haya gustado.

**¿Un review?**

**¡Harás feliz a cientos de niños en desgracia!**

**Ok. No son cientos solo yo.**

**¡Donaras leche tibia a gatitos desamparados!**

**¿A quién no le gustan los gatitos?**

**¡Salvaran a un alma de mis manos!**

**Ok no. Todavía no soy un demonio pero estoy próxima a mi conversión xD**

**Y recuerda**

_***Por cada minuto que estés enojado habrás perdido sesenta segundos de felicidad***_

_***La vida no se trata de ser un ganador o un perdedor, se trata de ser uno mismo y dar lo mejor***_

_***Por mas consejos que existan, hay lecciones de la vida que solo entenderemos a base de golpes y tropiezos***_

_***Levántate cada día feliz de ser quien eres***_

_**Vive la vida hoy mañana puede ser demasiado tarde, ríe, llora, salta, grita pero no dejes de vivir y soñar.**_

**Solo un review ¿sí? ayudaras a miles de almas a escapar de mis manos**

**y es muy fácil y sencillo, solo oprime el botoncito azul sino lo localizas sigue la flecha.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
